Monster Rampage, Part 1
Monster Rampage, Part 1 is the twelth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. It is also part one of the season one finale. Plot The episode opens at Kevin's house. His phone rings, waking him up. (Kevin): Hello? (Ben, over phone): It's me, Kev. (Kevin): What do you want? It's three in the morning! (Ben, over phone): Well, sorry! It's important! (Kevin): What could be so important that you have to call me so early! (Ben): It's Malefic. We found him. Kevin gaps. Theme Song Ben and Gwen arrive at Kevin's house in Ben's car. Kevin hops. (Kevin): What, so I have to wake up early and ''you get to drive. You don't want me in a bad mood, Tennyson! (Gwen): Oh, give it a break, Kevin. (Ben): Burned. ''Kevin gives him a dirty look. (Gwen): Enogh you two, let's just find Malefic. They start driving. They find Malefic destroying the city. (Monster): Ah, Tennyson! I knew if a caused enough damage you would. He luaghs crazily. (Ben): All the power he took from my Ultamatrix is making him go insane. (Kevin): Then let's put him in the Looney Bin! Kevin absorbs the ground and punches Monster across the face. It hardly does any damage. (Kevin): Uh oh. Monster slaps him away. He flies through the air and slams into a car. He is knocked out. (Gwen): Kevin! Gwen goes into her Anodite form. '' (Ben): Remember, if you stay in that form too long, you'll lose your humanity! (Gwen): It won't take me that long to deal with him! ''Gwen attacks Monster like a madman. When, the smoke clears, he's still barely harmed. (Monster): No matter how hard you try, Geochelone Aerios are still imune to mana. Monster punches Gwen into the ground. She reverts to her normal form. (Ben, angrily): MALEFIC! Ben transforms into Humungousaur and tackles Monster. Monster kicks him away. Humungousaur goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur fires missiles at Monster. Finally, he gets harmed. (Monster): You actually managed to hurt me! (Ultimate Humungousaur): And theres a lot more where that came from! The two continue to battle. Kevin opens his eyes. He sees Monster punch Ultimate Humungousaur into a wall. Ultimate Humungousaur reverts back to Ben. (Ben): All right, Ultamatrix! I'm facing one of my must powerful foes ever. I don't want Goop, I don't want Stinkfly. Just give me something I can work work with! Ben accidentally transforms into Upchuck. (Upchuck): Do you not hear what I just said! Upchucks eats a car a spit out and energy ball at Monster. It explodes upon impact. But still, Monster isn't harmed. Monster punches Upchuck into the ground. He reverts back to Ben. (Monster): Any last words, Tennyson? (Ben): I've got five! Kevin, Code Alpha Niner Tango! (Kevin): Ok. (Gwen): No! Kevin runs up and absorbs Ben's Ultamatrix. He transforms into Ultimate Kevin. (Gwen): Nooooooo! (Kevin): Hey Malefic, payback time! Kevin punches Monster, who goes flying into a wall. Kevin electrocutes, burns, blasts, and freezes Monster.He smash the ice and Monster falls to the ground. (Monster): No more. (Kevin): There's plenty more! Kevin starts smashing him into the ground. He then sucks all his power away until Monster is reverted to normal. (Gwen): Kevin, stop! (Kevin): The only reason I'm not gonna drain you dry of your powers, is because I used to like you! Kevin flies away. (Gwen): Why Ben? (Ben): I didn't want to have to do it either, but it was the only way. (Gwen): I wish it wasn't. To be continued... Major Events *Upchuck makes his first reappearnce. *Monster is defeated. *Kevin goes insane again. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Monster *Kevin (in the end) Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Upchuck (accidental transformation) Trivia *This episode aired on the same day as the next one. *Though Malefic changed his name to Monster, nobody ever actually called him that. Category:Episodes